I Can't Miss This!
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Written for the Quartie Ficathon.  Caffeinated Artie.  I believe that says it all.  Oh, and they're married.  YAY!


"Are you packed?"

Quinn grinned at Artie. "Yes. I've been packed for a week. You know that"

"Are you excited?"

She nodded. "Yes. I've been excited for a while. You know that too."

"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight?"

"Artie," she said. "Yes, it's fine."

"Should I sleep tonight?"

She laughed. "Of course!"

"But...what if something happens? I should stay awake," he said. "I'll just go find some caffeine."

"I think you've had enough," she said. "You're practically vibrating."

"What are you talking about? I'm great! Everything is great!"

"Then come to bed!" she said, patting the mattress beside her.

He shook his head. "Can't. I have to stay awake. What if something happens? I can't miss this!"

"Artie!" she said. "There is no way you're going to miss this. Even if you were unconscious you couldn't miss this!"

"I'm staying awake. It's already later than they said it would be. I can't miss this!"

"Artie! You're not going to miss anything. Nothing is happening. PUT DOWN THAT ENERGY DRINK!"

"BUT I CAN'T MISS THIS!" he said, a little louder than he had planned. "Sorry, that was really loud."

"Artie, either come to bed, or go in the living room. I need to sleep, and you either need to sleep, or go find something to occupy yourself!"

He grinned. "I don't think I can sleep. I think I'm in caffeine overload! So much caffeine!"

She grimaced. "I suspected as much. Then go to the living room. Read a book. Write me a poem. Cook bacon. Do something!"

"I need to stay with you. I can't miss this!"

"Artie!" she said, sitting up. "If I'm going to push something the size of a watermelon out of my lady parts in the next couple of days, I am going to need to get some sleep. Now. If you're going to insist on keeping me awake, you need to make me bacon. Now!"

"Did you just refer to our beautiful baby as a watermelon?" he asked, wheeling himself closer to the bed. "Don't insult our baby!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just frustrated. I'm supposed to be lying here holding the baby in my arms right now."

He nodded. "I know. But they said it would be soon. Which is why I decided I needed to stay awake. I can't miss this!"

"Artie, if you say that one more time, so help me God, I am going to get up and smack you," she said.

"Bacon it is," he said. "Can you pass me that energy drink?"

Exasperated, she sat up again. "No, and I don't want bacon now. I just want to lie in bed, with my husband, get some sleep, and have this baby tomorrow."

"IS IT TIME?" he yelled? "WHAT? TOMORROW?"

She grinned at his enthusiasm. "No, it's not time. I mean...I don't know. Maybe? Can you just come to bed?"

"I'm wide awake. I'm wider awake than I've ever been! I can't miss this!"

She flopped back against her pillow. "Fine. Then go to the living room. Or something. I don't care. I need to sleep."

"Aww, Quinn," he said, his voice suddenly softening. "Sorry. I'm just so excited, and I don't know what to do, and I can't...I mean, I can't wait to meet our baby."

She grinned. "I know. And I know you're excited. So am I. Would you come to bed? Please?"

He grinned. "Ok, but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to sleep."

She giggled. "Just try, ok?"

Once he was settled in the bed, he turned to her. "I love you. I love both of you."

She grinned. "I love you too. And I can't wait for you to be able to hold our baby. You're going to be the best dad ever."

"If this happens in the next six hours, don't let me hold her, ok? I'm so wired...it probably wouldn't be safe."

"She'll always be safe with you," Quinn whispered, turning onto her side. "Now go to sleep."

**

* * *

**

Artie had just fallen asleep, when Quinn tapped his shoulder.

"What? Is everything ok?" he asked, fumbling for his glasses.

"Yes," she said, grinning at him. "Artie, I think it's time."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" he asked, throwing the covers off of both of them. "Then we have to go. Now! Because I can't miss this!"

She grinned. "How could you possibly miss this? You're driving me there."

"Oh," he said, blushing. "Right. I forgot about that. Do you need help? Socks? Shoes? Sweater?"

She giggled. "No, I'm good. Now, let's go."

As he started up the car, and backed out of the driveway, she turned to him.

"Are you excited?"

He nodded.

"Me too. And I'm really glad you're not going to miss this."

He grinned, sheepishly. "I'm going to be hearing about this for a while, aren't I?"

She nodded. "For longer than you can possibly imagine."

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


End file.
